A Village Inn Booth
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Maybe the nervous game shouldn't be used to decide what group gets the rights to a booth. Goths vs. Vamps.


"Seriously, the nervous game?" Henrietta asked. "You're idea of solving this problem is to play the nervous game."

Mike grinned. "It'll be the ultimate test. You goths claim that you deserve the booth because it's the only 'happiness' left in your cold darkness you call life. We say that we deserve the booth because it's the only happiness we can enjoy in our undead lives-"

"You're not a vampire, Mike," Michael spat cutting him off.

"Its Vampir. Anyway, clearly since we all claim to feel nothing the nervous game will the ultimate test of who really does feel nothing," Mike finished. "The winner earns the right for their group to always have priority access over the booth."

"I don't like this idea," Pete stated.

"Then forfeit the booth to the undead," Annie Bartlett, a vamp girl, hissed.

"No," Firkle said.

"Who are the players?" Michael asked making the other goths glare at him. "If we were to play this stupid game that is."

"Me," Mike stated pointing to himself. "And… well I guess one of you guys could volunteer as tribute. It really doesn't matter which one of you guys go."

"Give us a minute," Henrietta said.

"Take as long as you need. I'm going to get some orange juice."

The goth kids huddled together as the vamp kids went back in the Village Inn.

Pete spoke first, "We're not going through with this."

"Agreed," Firkle added.

Michael groaned annoyed. "I don't think it's too horrible of an idea. I mean, if we win we'll never find those vampire fags in our booth ever again."

"Fags is right," Henrietta stated. "Either Mike has a huge crush on me or is seriously gay. I'm thinking since he doesn't care which one of us plays that it's the gay option."

Firkle nodded. "Right 'cause you're the only bitch here."

"I'm not letting that fag touch me."

"Me either," Michael said agreeing with Pete. "If he really is gay then we clearly have the advantage."

"How?" the others asked.

"We use Henrietta."

She frowned. "Hell no."

"What? It'll totally get him off guard."

"Forget it. I'm not letting a fucking poser attempt to give me a hickey."

"I doubt that'll happen."

"I'm not volunteering," she spat. "I'll probably end up kicking Dracula in the nuts, and that'll get at least one of those vamp fag's moms involved. Then that'll bring in my mom and then most likely-"

Michael cut her rambling off. "Wait, what if he's not gay and he only said that so we'd volunteer our only girl?"

"Only girl? Is that all I am to this group?"

"Of course not," he clarified. "We're just trying to figure out who would be the best choice out of us."

Pete blinked. "Woah, we're actually thinking about going through with this?"

"Think about it, Pete, if we win then they leave us alone."

"I would love having them leaving us alone."

"Not you too, Henrietta."

"Hey, I'm not saying that we should agree to Mike's stupid wager. I'm just saying that it'll be nice if we just got those vamp fags away from us."

"That's why we should go through with this," Firkle added.

"Ugh, really you too?" he put his hand to his face. "Fine, so who's volunteering?"

The other goths looked at each other, and then looked through the window to see Mike sipping orange juice, and then looked back at each other. None of them said anything.

"That's what I thought nobody wants to volunteer," Pete stated. "See this a horrible idea."

"Well, its not like we have a better idea," Henrietta spat.

"We could beat them up."

"They out number us."

"Right."

"We could vote on who plays?" Firkle suggested.

"Okay."

They were all quite for a moment.

"So… is anybody going to nominate anybody?"

"Uh… we could ask Mike who he wants to battle?" Henrietta suggested.

Pete frowned at the idea. "You're that sure that he'll won't pick you, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"What would you do if he does pick you?"

She sighed. "Go through with it. Just like any of you would if he picks you. Agreed?"

The boys of the group looked at each other and sighed. "Agreed," they said in unison.

"Let's go get our booth back." The goth kids went back into the Village Inn.

Mike flashed his fake fangs at the goth kids. "So are we dueling?"

"Yes. We accept your stupid offer and agree to play your stupid game," Michael answered.

"Excellent. Now who might my opponent be?"

"That's your choice fagula."

"Woah, really?" Mike asked sounding overly excited. "Uh… I mean. That's a very interesting. You allow me to choice your weakest link. Who to pick? Who to pick?"

"Ugh, he's making a monologue," Firkle groaned.

He walked up to Michael. "Curly here can't be the weak link."

"Why?"

"Its your hair. If you had the slightest bit of vamp kid in you, then you would at least straighten your hair and dye it."

"Sometimes I stare at his hair and image all the little elves making cookies in it," a vamp girl said causing everybody to look at her. "I… uh… don't talk in public that often."

He turned back to the goths. "Fatty also can't be the weak link."

Henrietta glared at him. "Why don't you shove an umbrella up your ass and open it?"

He ignored her jab. "You did however easily switch to being an emo."

"And you clearly have some interest in your hair and makeup," Annie Bartlett added. "I think we have the same brand of eyeliner."

"Why am I not the weak link? Not that I care what you think."

Lynn Kitty raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! I want to answer this one!" Mike gestured at her to answer. "Its because I've seen you walk right pass a poster of Jacob's abs. Seriously, no normal person can walk past some Twilight man candy without at least stopping to fantasize stuff-"

"Oh please."

"Any normal person would fantasize having a boyfriend with abs like that, or having abs like that. Hell, you don't even sing along to One Direction-"

Ryan Ellis, another vamp, cut her off. "I thought we didn't like boy bands."

"They sell One-D stuff at Hot Topic."

"Oh."

"Right, yeah, whatever." Mike moved on to Firkle. "Shorty also can't be a weak link. A normal little kid would be like coloring and watching Yo Gabba Gabba or something."

"Not that it matters or anything, but Firkle did go emo without even getting a plant in his head."

"True, he didn't even need the placebo," the vamp agreed. "But he also took out a gun on us. And that's pretty messed up."

"You're scared of me? Cool."

He moved to the final goth. "And here's our weak link."

Pete frowned. "How?"

"It's the red dye in your hair that really gives you away. You're are just a hot topic wristband away from being a vamp kid."

"I thought zits didn't become emo and was capable of talking to Edgar Allen Poe when he was in a different location," Ryan Ellis said. "Well, that's at least what Mike told me. I wasn't there."

"That may be true, but you forget to mention the moment we had." Mike smiled. "Remember Pete? On the ride back from that plant place?"

"No."

"I had some Twizzlers and I told you that they remind me of your hair, and you sort of smiled and said 'yeah' and then you took one of my Twizzlers without asking. Oh, and I did touch your shoulder when Edgar Allen Poe came."

"What actually do you consider a moment?"

Annie Bartlett smiled. "Bella and Edward had lots of moments like that before they got together. In chapter-"

Henrietta cut her off. "What the fuck? Mike's gay and has a crush on Pete?"

"I'm not going to support that idea of me being gay, but if it makes zits here a little too nervous to play the game properly to win then…. yeah game on," Mike said. "That is if he isn't too nervous for the nervous game to play. You goths can always forfeit the booth to the vamps, per se."

"We all agreed to this stupid game. And we're getting our booth back." Pete turned to glare at his friends. "I hate you guys."

Henrietta shrugged. "We all agreed to this."

"Excellent. The game will happen in the future forever booth of the vamp kids."

"Whatever."

The vamp and goth sat down in the booth. All their companions stood around the booth to watch.

"The first person to say that they're nervous or leave the booth looses the booth forever. Okay?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "You going to have your minions watching?"

"Would that bother you, per se?"

"I don't care."

"Alright then game on." Mike scooted closer to Pete, and placed his hand on his thigh.

The goth looked down on the hand on his leg. "I'm guessing that you're going to slowly move your hand up."

"Feeling nervous, yet?" The vamp walked his finger up his leg. "You do know what I'm going to hit when I run out of leg, right?"

"Yeah. Do you?" Pete slouched down in the booth. Which made Mike have to relocate his hand.

The vamp took his hand off his leg and moved it to his shoulder.

"Got too nervous for my leg?"

Mike placed his other hand on the other shoulder and moved Pete around to face him. "Feeling nervous now?"

The goth didn't say anything and just flipped his hair back. The vamp moved his face closer to him.

"How about now?"

"Your breath smells horrible."

"Have you been kissed before?" Mike didn't wait for an answer and pressed his lips against Pete's. The kiss lasted a little longer than peek but a little shorter than a make-out. When it looked like Pete was kissing back, Mike pulled away.

The goths and the vamps watching remained as silent as they did as they did when the game started until Henrietta spoke.

"What the fucking hell?"

"Well, that's far as I'm willing to go in public." Mike sighed and moved out of the booth. "I really didn't think Pete would have lasted that long…. and especially I didn't think that he would-" He cut himself off with an awkward laugh. "I guess you goths can keep this stupid booth."

Lynn Kitty girl frowned. "Wait we're forfeiting? I thought we wanted to keep this booth for the undead."

"It's not really forfeiting, per se. Pete did make me nervous…" Mike gave another awkward laugh. "And its not like there isn't other booths at the Village Inn. Come on vamps let's go."

All of the vampire kids left.

Henrietta spoke first again. "What the hell just happened?"

Michael shrugged. "I think we just won."

"I'm not sure if I like the prize," she said. "Do we really want to sit in the booth Mike kissed Pete at?"

"Are you okay Pete?" Firkle asked answering Henrietta's question by sitting down.

He finally spoke since Mike kissed him. "I just had my first kiss with a guy… or in general."

Firkle sighed. "Sorry, about that."

"Yeah, sorry. I really didn't think he wouldn't have gone that far."

Henrietta sat down. "How did that not make you nervous?"

Pete gave a weak smile. "I made him nervous instead."

"How? He kissed you."

"When he did that I tried to put my tongue in his mouth," Pete explained. "It freaked Mike out and he left. So we won the booth."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

The other goths looked at Pete and back to each other. They all remained silent until Henrietta spoke.

"So, do you think he's going to call you later?"

Pete shrugged as an answer.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I decided to try my hand of writing South Park fanfiction. Cheers, to first fic in this category. **

**I might add to this, but I'm not going to promise anything. I'm pretty lazy. **

**Oh, if you notice any mistakes with grammar, then please let me know. The sooner I fix them the better. **


End file.
